The Love Triangle
by Thedeathgods
Summary: When Dolph Ziggler take A.J Lee away from John Cena; John became jealous and want to take A.J Back
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triangle chapter 1

Disclaimer We do own any of the characters,events,or material that had been deplicted in this story.

Dec.29, 2012

Two days before A.J and Dolph Ziggler's new years toast, John Cena was very jealous of seeing A.J and Dolph eating each others' mouth off. So Cena planned to crash it without warning.

Dec.30,2012

One day before New Years Eve, John ran into Ziggler and John said " A.J is going to be my girl before you know it Dolph.'' Cena tried to walk away and Dolph Zig Zagged Cena and told him: '' That's why she was in my bed last night''.

Dec.31,2012

Today is the day where A.J and Dolph Ziggler have their New Year's toast. 2 hours before the show, A.J and John Cena were hanging out. when John left and came back seeing Dolph Ziggler and A.J connecting their lips many times. John tackled Dolph away from A.J and it turned into a brawl. It seems Ziggler won and A.J didn't know what to think right now. A.J screamed at them ''Make-up! John and Dolph had no choice to make-up but they did not mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Triangle Chapter 2

The next night, John went to A.J's locker room and walked in on her and Dolph in the middle of some private intimate realtionship. John threw the flowers that he had brought for his beloved A.J and stomped on them in a fit of rage. Dolph had an devilous smirk on his face. John Cena couldn't even look or bear to speak to A.J at work for two weeks. Although, after those two weeks he finally he work up the nerve to speak to A.J, John Cena could not bear another second and he inch his lips toward her. while A.J was blushing wildly, she tiptoed up to John and lean in and both of their lips connected slowy. Dolph Ziggler took the day off of work to see AJ and John. A.J and Cena has been hanging out behind Ziggler's back. John Cena took A.J to his locker room and their lips emerged with a fury passion for about twenty seconds. After their lips had parted their ways, John looked in into AJ's hazel brown eyes while A.J look past John's blue eyes to fail to notice that her boyfriend Dolph Zigger was standing there watching the whole thing unfolded.


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Triangle Chapter 3

Dolph Ziggler was devastated after what his teal blue eyes had just seen. John Cena mumbled something under his breath most likely talking about Dolph. A.J didn't know what to do to either choose Cena or Ziggler? A.J had no idea where Ziggler was for weeks. He didn't show up for work at all. So since that Dolph Ziggler was gone, A.J spent lots of time with John. When Dolph Ziggler finally showed up for work, in the backstage area, Dolph saw A.J and Cena making out like wild animals. Ziggler couldn't take another millimeter of a second more. Dolph's fury and rage built up to the boiling point and he released all of his built up fury and rage on Cena. Both Cena and Ziggler were in trouble with their boss for messing up the backstage area without told to.

After that disastrous night, Dolph Ziggler had a word with A.J saying ''What in the world were you thinking April! Why don't you mind your own business'' yelled the confused and hurt A.J. Dolph Ziggler was thinking about why A.J would cheat on him. A.J ran out of the locker room and thought to herself ''Why is this all happening?'' Dolph tried to apologize to A.J but A.J would just sit and say ''I should pick Cena rather than you!'' To get A.J to shut up, he kissed her in a fast pace, but passionately. When A.J kisses Dolph Ziggler, she forgets about everything. Dolph had to prove that he loved A.J so he took her out to a very fancy restaurant. When Dolph turns around, he sees Cena at a table across the restaurant and he thought,'' This is not good.''


	4. Chapter 4

The love Triangle Chapter 4

Dolph Ziggler was nervous that John Cena was there and his heart rose higher by the second. John Cena saw Dolph and decided to go over to the table and start an argument. All they did was make A.J madder at both of them. Cena started to grin as A.J walked away. Dolph put all of his power into striking Cena in the back of the head with a glass. Cena was stunned for a second and then he got a champagne bottle and threw it in Dolph's teal blue eyes as they started to burn. John Cena had the upper advantage of the fight due to Dolph Ziggler was blinded from the champagne in his eyes. Dolph started regain his composure and threw John's head into a cabinet and got the win. A.J walked back into the restaurant and saw everything broken, shattered, and scratched. Dolph Ziggler rushed out of the restaurant because the owner was calling the police on him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Triangle Chapter 5 [Final]

John finally awakens after hitting his skull on a table. A.J was still there waiting for him to regain consciousness. John Cena had a face full of rage, fury, and his inner beast. A.J asked him ''Are you okay?'' Cena does not respond back. A.J has a puzzled face when Cena left the restaurant. A.J goes back to Ziggler's apartment and slaps him for knocking Cena out. "Well Cena shouldn't have come over to our table and started talking trash. And also he got champagne in my eyes.'' A.J does not answer for a while until she said ''You did have a reason to do that but you had to knock him out." "Yes! If I didn't want to suffer getting my behind beat." yelled Ziggler.

A.J goes out the next day to think who she'll pick to be in love with. But she can't seem to choose because she has feelings for both Dolph Ziggler and John Cena. Later at 8:00 P.M, A.J sends Dolph and John an invitation to Joe's Crab Shack but they don't know that either of each other will come. When Dolph and John arrive at the place, they found out what A.J planned. A.J just wanted Cena and Ziggler to be friends. Once again both of them fought again. A.J was making up her mind to who to pick. The fight ended in a brawl then A.J picked... Dolph Ziggler! Cena was disappointed and he decided to just move on with life. As Cena left, A.J's lips were pressed against Dolph Ziggler's. As Dolph Ziggler stared into A.J's hazel brown eyes, he told her "I love you so much. When I first laid my eyes on you, I just knew we'd be together.''


End file.
